O Mother Russia
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: In Vladivostok, another school makes it's home in the not far from the Japanese Mainland. The pride of their naval school is a beast made of steel with nine 16inch guns, yet it's crew are friendly and approachable. When it comes to naval combat, this is a true test. Here come the Russians.


**Hai-Furi: O Mother Russia**

**Chapter 1: Thunder in the East**

**(Note: I figured if I were to do this warship, it will need an alternate backstory. I'm going to try my best ^_^)**

Привет, друг, ты как. Opps, a mistake on my part. I thought you could speak Russian. That is alright, English will do. Now then, my name is Alexandra Romanova. I do not mind it, but if it suits you, you may call me 'Alex'. I am a student at the Vladivostok Maritime High School of Russia. I proudly command a battleship that was, supposedly, never built.

Have a seat, my friend, and allow me to explain how this big battleship came to be. The histories will say that 'Stalin's Republics' were cancelled due to the Invasion of the Soviet Union in 1941. There were fifteen battleships planned, but only four were laid down. How the Russians managed to sneak the warships under the noses of the Nazis is a miracle.

Most naval enthusiasts would have seen the famous photo of the hull of the battleship Sovetsky Soyuz taken by a German spy plane. Blasted spies. They always ruin everything. Anyway, most naval historians would say that the ships were scrapped after that. Well, that is not true. The Soviets pulled a 'Tankograd' and transported the ships piece by piece.

Like a child's puzzle, the warships were built and commissioned into the fleet at Vladivostok. Had the ships been completed in time for the war, they could have had a duel with the Yamato and Musashi. Three of the sixteen-inch gun battleships were mothballed in the fifties before being scrapped in the sixties, but one warship survives, Sovetsky Soyuz.

She is under my command. Fully loaded, she is 65,150 tons or 64,120 long tons. She is 269.4 meters long, has a beam of 38.9 meters, and a draft of 10.4 meters. She has nine sixteen inch guns in three gun turrets with three guns each. Two turrets in the fore, and one turret in the aft. Couple it with her shells weighing over 1,100kg, you got a monster

Normally, she would have a crew of 1,130, but we do not possess that many students at our school. So a crew of forty of our finest students keep her in running order and ready for combat. If you are curious of my size and measurements, I am slightly above the national average. I am 170.2cm tall and 72.6kg. I have a nice balance of muscle and curves

I help out where I can with the crew from swabbing the decks to help in the kitchen preparing food for the crew. The crew take notice, and I see the thankful grins they give. it is to let them know that there still is a human under the uniform. It is not like me to stand around and do nothing. Lunch will be lovely today. It is stuffed cabbage rolls with gravy.

"All hands to your posts, look sharp ladies!"

"Yes, commander!" they would reply, and salute.

Our school uniform consists of a blue long-sleeve top with a black skirt in a typical schoolgirl length, and black pantyhose. The top goes down to just below the waist with a black leather belt. Commanders like me have gold stripes stitched into the sleeves to signify our rank. Students wear a black visorless cap with the name of the vessel front and center

Officers wear a black long-sleeve top and a visored cap with a red star bordered by white and blue with some brass trim. We also have brass and gold thread tasseled epaulets. Today is a special day for our crew. There was excitement brewing among the ladies. We are going to be running training exercises and gunnery practice in the Sea of Tsushima.

As history would show, one would say that we Russians are still mad over the Russo-Japanese War and the Battle of Tsushima over one hundred years ago. In truth, we are not. Look at it from a naval perspective, look at an Imperial Russian Battleship from 1905, and compare it to a Japanese Battleship of the same year. Our battleships look like a toys.

Times have changed since then, and so has naval technology, "Get her up to speed, Miss Petrova," I said to student at the helm while I looked out at a small rocky outcrop on the sea. I moved a bit of my boyish silver-white hair away from the bridge of my nose. My crew aboard ship are about the same size as me. We are buxom, healthy, strong girls.

"That will do as a suitable target," I said to myself, and picked up the telephone at the command center, "All crews in Turret 'A', Turret 'B', and Turret 'X', have the guns loaded, aimed, and at the ready" I ordered down to the gun crews, earning a few responses from the crews below. It is quite a sight to see her big gun turrets move into firing position.

Black smoke benched from her two smokestacks like a dragon awakening from slumber. At her full speed, she can cruise at 28 knots, just a single knot faster than Musashi. In a mechanical ballet, the turrets moved into position with the coordinates I radioed to them while the crew scurried about the ship getting to positions on the ship's secondary guns

Firing naval guns is a sophisticated process. It involves getting out a map, locating the target. In this case a static target, but a target none the less. Then one needs to calculate the range, and the coordinates of the desired target. Once those are given to the gun crews, the turrets are moved into position. Once the decks are clear, then I can say "FIRE!"

**(Author's Second Note: Please read & review kindly. This is my very first shot at a story in this fandom)**


End file.
